Cho Chang: Angel or Complete Cow?
by rosai-gryffindor
Summary: Cho thinks she is perfect, and so do all the people under her charm. A potions lesson changes everything when the class has to make and test a potion that turns you into the animal that most suits your personality.


Cho Chang…Angel, or Complete Cow?

Cho thinks she is perfect, and so do all the people under her charm. A potions lesson changes everything when the class has to make and test a potion that turns you into the animal that most suits your personality. Will the Angel Cho thinks she is stay dominant? Or will the Cow she really is be revealed? For those who dislike Cho and think of her a complete cow. The story behind Cho's character, from the points of view of herself, Ginny, Cedric, and Harry.

The One and Only Chapter

**Cho's POV…**

I, Cho Chang, am a perfect angel, if I do say so myself, and boys just cannot resist me. I brush out my long, shiny black hair in front of the mirror in the Ravenclaw fifth year girls' dormitory, and look at my perfect skin, dark eyes and smiling lips. My hair lies perfectly straight down my back and has not one split end. The other girls would kill for hair like mine. I pick up a sparkling silver and blue butterfly clip and secure one side up behind my ear. Perfect.

Now for my makeup…natural foundation base coat, followed by an ivory finishing coat, and a sweep of blusher over my cheekbones. I smile into the mirror, and move onto my eye make up. First, the mascara. I run the wand over my long eyelashes and they curl beautifully, obediently. I decide to use a light blue eye shadow to match my clip, and smudge it immaculately over my eyelids. To finish, I use a silver eyeliner to highlight the shape of my brown eyes.

Finally, I take up a pearly pink lip-gloss and smear it over my lips. I smile once again, and smirk to myself. Nobody will be able to resist me…and certainly not Cedric Diggory, the hunk of my year, and one of the Hogwarts Champions, who I've set my eyes on recently. I've also noticed Harry Potter staring at me quite a bit. Yes, _the _Harry Potter. Word has it that he fancies me. He's younger than me, and I wouldn't normally go there, but he is so famous, and dead sexy, and excellent at quidditch, so I think I can handle the age difference. Besides, I'm the youngest in my year. He should be flattered that I'm considering him; nearly all the boys in the years below fancy me, but I wouldn't look twice at them.

I straighten my tie and arrange my robe neatly over my shoulders. Satisfied, I walk out of Ravenclaw tower and make my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, putting on my most innocent, charming smile for whomever I might meet. I am also one of the most popular girls in my year, and never lack for friends. Sure enough, I meet two of my friends from Gryffindor, Helga and Maddie. They greet me with smiles and cheery 'Hey Cho!'s, and we walk the rest of the way to breakfast together, passing a group of seventh year boys, who all stare at us as we walk by. 'Morning boys,' I say sweetly, and flick my hair. They gawp stupidly and manage a 'hi' back. I am Cho Chang, irresistibly gorgeous sex goddess.

My first lesson of the day is potions, and us fifth years share it with the fourth years, as we're both OWL standard. I make my way there with a bunch of my Ravenclaw friends, chatting and flicking hair, glancing at boys who just can't help but look at us. We pass the forth year's on their way to the class, and I spot Harry with his ugly bookworm friend Hermione Granger, and his other gawky, ginger mate, Ron Weasley. They are also talking to Weasley's sister, I can't remember her name…was it Whinny or something? I stop, and sidle up to Harry.

'Hey Harry,' I say casually, brushing my arm against his.

'Er, hey Cho,' he manages to stutter, shy in front of his friends, and seduced by my charms. He smiles his gorgeous smile and I can feel the sparks fly, see the longing in his look. We stare into each others eyes for what seems like ages, as if we want to say or do more. I would stay to flirt, but Granger clears her throat in an annoying way, and I break eye contact to see her smiling slightly as if she knows Harry likes me, and Whinny glaring at me as if I am mud on her shoes. It suddenly comes to me why she is looking at me like that; _she _fancies Harry! What a laugh, as if he'd ever go for someone like her. I smile at her sweetly, and think, dream on darling, then turn back to Harry.

'Well, I'll see you in potions, Harry,' I purr, then touch his arm briefly before catching up with my friends.

**Harry's POV…**

I smile as Cho walks away, her sleek black hair swaying slightly behind her. She is one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts, and seems to like me. I couldn't help feeling something for her ever since I played her at quidditch; she is graceful, charming, gorgeous, popular and sweet. I have never been in love before, but I think this is what it must feel like.

Hermione taps my shoulder. 'Harry!' she calls, and I come back from my day dreaming with a smile. 'Enough of the dreaming, we have to get to class! You'll see Cho there anyway.'

I nod, and smile at her. Was it really that obvious that I like Cho? 'Ok Hermione, I'm coming.' I start to walk away with Ron, but Hermione pauses and I hear her saying, almost pointedly though I don't know why, 'bye Ginny, see you later!'

I turn back round. 'Oh, yeah, bye Ginny,' I say briefly, my thoughts on Cho. I'd been so preoccupied that I had forgotten we'd been talking to Ron's sister. I think she said something like 'bye Harry' back, but I wasn't really listening. I was completely and utterly besotted by the one and only Cho Chang.

'So Harry, what's going on between you and Cho?' Hermione asks with a knowing look.

'Nothing,' I reply truthfully, feeling my cheeks go warm.

'You fancy Cho?' asks Ron, slow as always.

'Um, yeah I do,' I confess.

'Don't blame you mate,' replies Ron. 'She's gorgeous…one of the best looking girls in school!'

I notice Hermione's face suddenly cloud over. 'Looks aren't everything, Ronald,' she snaps.

'Yeah, but they sure mean a lot…you can't fancy someone who's butt ugly, even if they have a lovely personality.'

I was only half listening, but even that insensitivity gets my focus away from Cho Chang. I stare at Ron, not believing he could say something so horrid about girls, in front of a girl, who on top of things is one of his best friends.

Hermione's eyes fill with tears. 'You're welcome to think that, Ronald, but you'll see. The most beautiful girl in the class might look like a swan on the outside, but inside she's a gulping, slimy green toad. We're doing animaus potion today…we'll see if your analysis of the female sex is correct when the whole of the fourth and fifth years drink the potion. It'll be interesting to see what animal most suits _your_ personality.' She hugs her book bag to her body and marches on ahead, joining up with the Patil twins.

Ron stares at her retreating back, then looks at me. 'Animaus potion?' he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. 'Don't ask me mate! What made you go and insult her like that?'

Ron glares at me. 'I didn't insult her! I just said-'

'That even if a girl has a lovely personality, you wouldn't go out with them if they didn't look pretty. Ron, Hermione is a girl with feelings.'

He looks slightly guilty, but soon recovers enough to ask; 'but you wouldn't fancy Cho if she was ugly, would you?'

This actually stumps me. I look at him, unsure what to say. 'Actually, I would. She's like an angel, and has the personality to beat any good looks. My guess…maybe she'll be a swan after drinking the potion.'

Ron stares at me as if I am mad. 'What potion? What's with everyone and this stupid potion?'

I decide to take him out of his misery. 'Ron, we are making the animaus potion today. It turns you into the animal which most suits your personality!'

My buffoon of a friend ruffles his red hair, and his eyes light up with understanding. 'Oooooh!' he replies.

I laugh at his expression. 'The penny finally drops!' I state as we approach the crowd waiting outside Snape's dungeon.

**Ginny's POV…**

My heart surges with jealousy as Cho I'm-so-gorgeous-and-angelic Chang appears and starts sucking up to the love of my life, Harry. It breaks my heart to see him look at her with such longing; I'd give anything to have him look at _me _like that. What I don't get is what he sees in her. Actually, make that what anybody sees in her. I mean, she is absolutely gorgeous the lucky bitch, but her simpering, false charms and flirty nature is so unnatural. She must think she's an angel. Actually, she's a complete cow, and I'm the only one to see her for what she is. She wouldn't be faithful to Harry. I know for a fact that she's after Diggory, and that she thinks she can get any boy in the school. He is just one of her targets, someone to add to her list. Even my brother is drooling at her right now, though it's Harry she's after.

Now she is staring into his gorgeous green eyes and he is mesmerised by her. By her and not me. She wouldn't look twice at him if he wasn't famous or Hogwarts Champion. I am the only one to love him for what he is and not for his name and fame. But he will never look at me like he is looking at Cho Chang.

I look to Hermione for help. She nods ever so slightly and clears her throat loudly. Chang stops looking at Harry and looks at her instead. She smiles her fake smile then fixes her gaze on me. I glare at her, try to show all my hatred through my eyes. She is unbothered, smiles at me sympathetically. I can almost hear her saying 'what a stupid little girl'. I just think, you complete cow.

She is leaving now, touches Harry on the arm, simpers 'well, I'll see you in potions, Harry'. He stares after her, lovesick. Hermione taps him on the arm, calls 'enough of the dreaming, we have to get to class! You'll see Cho there anyway'. He and Ron start to leave. I stare helplessly after him, willing him to notice me. Neither of them seem to remember I am there. Hermione smiles sadly at me, looks at Harry, and says pointedly, 'bye Ginny, see you later.' Harry turns at these words. My heart leaps as he looks at me, and for a moment he seems to be smiling at me with love. But then he speaks as if his mind is elsewhere, like he's only just remembered me. 'Oh, yeah, bye Ginny,' he says before turning away again. I feel like crying. I am only an afterthought to him, merely Ron's little sister. Hermione gives me one last smile, I know she knows how I feel, but she has to get to class, and leaves with my brother and Harry. I swallow my tears, not wanting to cry because of Cho Chang. My lesson is along the corridor from the dungeons, transfiguration. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and pick up my bag. I will be strong.

**Cedric's POV…**

'Cedric! Hi!'

I look up from my position leaning against the wall outside the dungeon to see Cho walking towards me, irresistible cute smile on her face. I smile. She is so gorgeous.

'Hey Cho,' I reply with a smile. She kisses my cheek, causing my friends to laugh and my face to grow warm. 'How are you, gorgeous?' I tease.

She giggles, touches my arm causing me to feel a tingle of electricity. I really do love Cho Chang, she makes me feel special, loved, treats me differently to all the other simpering girls. She is my angel. I know she's a bit of a flirt, but it just makes me want her all the more. However, I feel awkward when she flirts with me, as despite my affections for her, I do actually have a girlfriend back home, my muggle neighbour's daughter. Cho knows this of course, and would never do more than flirt and kiss me on the cheek, but it still doesn't stop her from trying.

I try to make conversation to lead her away from further flirting. 'So, animaus potions today…what animal do you think you'll be?'

Cho smiles and flutters her eyelashes, steps closer to me. 'Oh I don't know, Ced. What do you think?'

My attempt to not flirt hasn't worked, as usual. I step back a little, resisting the urge to kiss her. 'Something beautiful, like a swan.' I reply.

Cho smiles, pleased. 'Possibly,' she agrees, 'or maybe a sleek black cat or a puppy dog. Definitely something like that.'

'A graceful or sweet animal, then.'

Cho flicks back her hair. 'Oh yes,' she purrs.

The crowd around the door suddenly grows quiet. I look past Cho to see Professor Snape striding towards us, his black cloak billowing behind him. He reaches the door and unlocks it with his wand. Behind him our large class piles into the dungeon to find our places. I notice the space between the tables have been enlarged today, possibly to make room for whatever animals we will be changing in to.

I take my seat beside my friends, Michael and David. Cho smiles at me, and leaves to sit with two of her many friends. Mike and Dave start teasing me about Cho, as always, with a hint of jealousy. I shrug it off and try to think of my girlfriend, but my memory of her is taken over by the image of beautiful Cho.

Readers POV… 

Professor Snape waved a hand for silence. The chatter soon died, everybody knew by now not to disobey the hook-nosed, bad tempered teacher.

'As you should know by now,' he began, 'we will be making the animaus potion today. Each and every one of you will test your own potion in front of the class, so I suggest you make it exactly as per the instructions on the board and in your text books if you want to avoid nasty complications and a week in the hospital wing.' He looked specifically over at Neville, Ron and a few Hufflepuffs, the ones he considered the duffers of the OWL class. 'Our time is limited, we only have these two lessons, so get to work.'

There was a sudden scrabble as everyone went to work on making the potion. It was not difficult to do, but required absolute accuracy and precise timing. Soon the dungeon was filled with red tinted smoke and the smell of mint mixed with raw meat. Snape prowled the class, looking over peoples' shoulders, criticising and correcting individuals' work. It only took three quarters of the lesson to complete the potion, and that left plenty of time for everyone to try out their attempts.

When the smoke had dimmed to a faint shimmer and all the cauldrons were filled with a thick, bubbling blue liquid, Snape called for everyone to finish.

'I will be calling you one by one in alphabetical order,' he explained loudly, with a hint of amusement. 'When I call your name, bottle a sample of your potion and come to the front of the class.'

There was a complete silence, where the class either wore expressions of worry, anticipation or excitement. Snape looked at his register.

'Mandy Ashworth.'

One of the Ravenclaw girls surrounding Cho took out her bottle, and under the eyes of the whole class, dipped it into her potion. She looked nervous, but seemed calm and confident that her potion would work. As she moved to the front of the class, many took in her curly brunette hair and slim figure, trying to guess her animal and expecting possibly a cat. Ignoring the many stares she brought the bottle to her lips and gulped a mouthful of the blue liquid.

There was a pause, during which she looked as if she were daydreaming, a vacant expression coming over her face. Then her body began to shiver, and her skin turn a light brown colour. Her whole body appeared to melt and change shape, she twisted and turned, her eyes showing shock rather than pain, and her body became that of a feathered, large hawk, with sharp talons and acute, amber eyes.

She gave a harsh cry, and flapped her wings. The class applauded, and Professor Snape seemed impressed, though showed no reaction. 'A perfect example,' he stated, then taking a bottle off of his desk, stunned the hawk and poured a drop down it's beak.

He stepped back and the bird began to change, moulting it's many feathers and growing taller and slimmer, until the form of Mandy Ashworth reappeared on the stone floor, still stunned. Snape pointed his wand at her and she awoke, sitting up and stretching.

'Susan Bones,' Snape called, and the fourth year Hufflepuff stepped forwards with her potion. Soon, standing in her place was a colourful, exotic lizard. The class laughed as she stuck out a long, thin tongue, and caught a buzzing fly.

'Michael Caldon.'

Cedric's handsome friend stepped forward…and became a golden Labrador, who barked and chased his tale round and round in front of them.

'Cho Chang,' called Snape.

Cho beamed and filled up her bottle, moving to the front of the class. She noticed the many admiring looks of the boys, and searched for Harry, finding him smiling at her and looking expectant. She looked to the right and met Cedric's loving gaze.

Flicking back her long hair and feeling very confident and pleased to be at the centre of attention, Cho gulped down her potion.

The vacant expression came over her face, followed by her skin changing colour. It turned a light, sandy shade. The class watched with bated breath as the most gorgeous girl in the dungeon began to shake. Her body twisted and turned, pushing her onto all fours. Her neck lengthened and her face grew outwards in a huge nose. Large, furry toffee coloured ears appeared either side of her bristly head above round brown eyes, and her legs and arms lengthened, growing split hooves. Finally, between her back legs appeared a large, full looking udder with four teats, and a tail sprouted out of her back end.

The class roared with laughter. Standing in front of them was a fat, sandy coloured fluffy cow, staring comically at them out of Cho's brown, friendly eyes.

Harry and Cedric looked horrified! How could their charming, beautiful Cho have the personality of a cow? They had thought her graceful, swan like, possibly as in her words, puppy like! Certainly not a complete cow.

The cow Cho seemed devastated at the laughter, and the smirk on Snape's face. She opened her mouth revealing a wet looking tongue, and mooed loudly.

The class was now rolling on the floor or clutching their sides with laughter. Professor Snape was actually laughing, and making no attempt to change Cho back.

With a great bellow, the cow Cho started to canter to the door, and butted it open with her head. Before the class could recover or even take in what happened, she was out in the corridor and ambling down it as fast as she could go, huge udder swaying beneath her body, and mooing at the top of her voice.

Suddenly, the class was all action. They poured out of the dungeon in pursuit of the cow Cho. Professor Snape took a deep breath to relieve the pain in his sides from laughing, grabbed the antidote and followed after them; he had never laughed so much with a class, ever!

The cow Cho was heading past the first floor classrooms: transfiguration and charms. The mooing and stampeding attracted the attentions of the classes within, and the teachers looked startled, rushing to the doors to see why there was a cow running down the corridor.

Ginny poured out of the transfiguration classroom with Colin Creevy and Mia Jones her third year friends, at the head of the crowd. The cow was now reaching a dead end, and the classes catching up with her fast. Soon there was a circle of people surrounding the cow Cho, and she couldn't go any further. She stood, sides heaving and moist nostrils dripping, and faced the crowd comically.

'Does she need milking?' someone near Ginny asked, and a voice replied, 'certainly looks it, the size of that udder!' She turned round to see Fred and George, her twin brothers pointing and laughing.

'What happened?' she asked.

'Looks like a cow got into Hogwarts,' they replied with a laugh.

It was then that Professor Snape came bursting through the crowd, squeezing past students to get to the front.

'Professor Snape! What on earth is going on?' asked McGonagall, her normally neat hair coming out of her bun.

He didn't answer, but took out his wand and pointed it at the paranoid cow.

'Stupefy,' he cried, and a jet of red light hit the cow on her belly and she fell to the ground on her side, eyes wide open and glittering. He hurried forwards, taking out the bottle of antidote and poured some down her throat, then stepped away quickly.

The crowd had gone silent, waiting to see what would happen.

From the potions group, Cedric stared at the cow Cho's still body, revolted by the truth of her personality, of how she had deceived him. He was grateful he had not let her ruin that relationship, and remained faithful to his girlfriend.

Slowly the cow's hide changed to the colours of the Hogwarts school uniform and tanned skin, the nose shrunk, the neck shortened, the hooves disappeared revealing hands and feet, and the body shaped itself slowly back to human form. The crowd gasped as beautiful Cho Chang appeared in place of the cow.

'Animaus potion!' somebody yelled excitedly into the silence.

Ginny couldn't believe her luck! Cho had finally revealed herself to half the school as the complete cow that she really was! She started to laugh, and the crowd followed her example, for the ears were the last to go and Cho still had large fluffy black ears sprouting out of either side of her head!

Fred and George wolf whistled loudly, and the other boys in the crowd were starting to discuss the situation in humour. Who would of guessed that the charming Cho Chang was a complete cow at heart? The gossip would be all over the rest of the school before long, nobody would look at Cho in the same way again!

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, and whispered something to Snape. He nodded, still smirking and went to lift the unconscious Cho Chang, ears now back to normal, to take her to somewhere more private where she can be woken up without further humiliation.

'The fun is over, everybody back to your lessons!' called McGonagall shrilly, trying not to smile at the image of the perfect, stuck up Cho Chang as a cow.

Ginny hurried over to Ron, Harry and Hermione, her face showing pure satisfaction and happiness. Hermione was telling Ron, 'I told you so!' and Ron was apologising for something he had said earlier. Ginny looked at Harry, who was looking embarrassed at how much he had drooled over Cho. She smiled, and Harry seemed to notice her for the first time ever, as a girl with personality, not just Ron's sister or someone with the right looks.

'Never mind, Harry!' she said kindly. 'You were blinded by her outward charm, just like all the other boys. Now you have the chance to find a girl who deserves you.'

Harry smiled at her, green eyes melting into her gaze. 'Do you really think so?' he asked teasingly.

Ginny's eyes sparkled mischievously. 'Oh I know so,' she replied.

And something in her knowing look seemed convincing.


End file.
